1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electric staplers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric staplers are known in the prior art. Such prior art staplers typically have an electric motor that is automatically activated by a switch when the operator inserts an item to be stapled into a slot in the stapler. Once the item is inserted, the motor is activated, and the stapler immediately punches a staple through the item. This mode of operation frequently results in the staple being placed in an unintended location, for instance, covering part of a word or number, since the operator has no opportunity to adjust the position of the item once the switch is closed by insertion of the item.